In the prior art of cups having pre-loaded quantities of concentrate material which is diluted with water prior to use, the following patents are noted: U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,897 of Michel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,275 of Loughary; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,803 of Belasco. Michel et al show cups having dry, carrier-free concentrates which are diluted with water just prior to use. Loughary describes a powdered concentrate material which is mixed with water for application to the cup and then dried to remove the liquid water carrier. Belasco discloses that dry, powdered material is adhered to the surface of the cup by employing an edible oil.
In all of the above pre-loaded cup articles, several unsolved problems persist. Dissolving or suspending a dried powdery material, especially a compacted material, is difficult because the powder is not easily wetted by water which has a high surface tension. An oil-powder concentrate suspension is not readily effectively diluted by water because of the immiscibility of the water-oil combination.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a powdered or liquid concentrate having improved dilutability by employing a non-volatile, water miscible, stable liquid or powdered solid carrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-volatile, water miscible liquid or powdered solid carrier for a concentrate which is stable with respect to the ingredients of the concentrate.
Another object is to provide a water miscible liquid or powdered solid carrier for a concentrate such as used in a preloaded cup having a surface tension substantially less than that of water.
Another object is to provide a concentrate for a pre-loaded cup having the powdered ingredients wetted by a water miscible, non-volatile liquid wetting agent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water miscible liquid carrier which is non-volatile and will not evaporate on standing.
Another object is to provide a concentrate for a pre-loaded cup having the powdered active ingredients blended with a powdered, water miscible wetting agent.